SanaXAkito: High School Love
by KodochaFan55
Summary: By: KodochaFan55 and Ponyiowa. Sana and Akito were dating but broke up. Then Akito moved away and Sana never got to confront him. They haven't seen each other for 3 years but they meet again in high school. Another girl and boy are added to the conflict.
1. Chapter 1: A Brand New Day

**D**_i_**s**_c_**l**_a_**i**_m_**e**_r_**: **_W_**e **_d_**o**_n_**'**_t _**o**_w_**n **_K_**o**d_o_**c**_h_**a**_._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Brand New Day<strong>

Sana's P.O.V.

"R..Ring!" the bell rang as Sana went into Class 206. It was her first day of being a sophomore in high school. The class was filled with students lost in their own conversation talking to each other. Looking around, 15 year old Sana saw Aya and Mimi.

"Hey!" she called out to her long time friends.

"Hi, Sana-chan!" they chorused. Aya pulled up a chair for Sana and patted it.

"Sit here," she said in her quiet voice.

Sana obliged, setting her things down with a smile.

"Isn't it so lucky that we're all in the same homeroom?" she asked cheerfully.

The others nodded in agreement. Then Mimi said, "Hey let's compare our schedules!"

Sana immediately whipped out her schedule. "Here it is!"she said loudly.

Aya and Mimi exclaimed, "You never change!"

Sana-chan gave a thumbs up with a silly grin. "That's right, HAHAHAHA!"

Sana then regained control of herself, "Ok, I have Homeroom, Science, Art, English, Social Studies, Lunch, Math, Gym, Music, and Study Hall."

Aya said excitedly," That's so cool, I have exactly the same thing!"

Mimi said nothing at first, just handed over her schedule. "Look."

_Homeroom: Mrs. Takaguchi_

1st Period_: Art = Mr. Piki_

2nd Period_: Math= Mrs. Ayaso  
><em>

3rd Period_:Music= Ms. Yakatashi  
><em>

4th Period_: Social Studies= Mr. Ayapi_

5th Period_:Lunch_

6th Period_:English= Ms. Walker  
><em>

7th Period_:Gym= Mr. Extiso  
><em>

8th Period_:Science= Mr. Grapoya  
><em>

9th Period_: Study Hall_

Aya said soothingly, "Well at least we all have 3 periods together." "Not to mention Homeroom!" Sana said, trying to cheer her up. "You'll see, it'll be the best high school year ever!"

* * *

><p>Sana skipped into Science. "<em>Lalalala,<em>" sang Sana happily in her mind. She stopped short suddenly,noticing no one was sitting in their seats. They were all standing around the perimeter of the room talking to one another. Sana's puzzlement was soon solved as the teacher, a heavy set middle aged balding guy stood up and addressed the class. "Greetings, class," he said. "My name is Mr. Grapoya. But it's Grapoya-Sensei to you."

A few snickers arose from the students. Mr. Grapoya shot them down with a steely glare that didn't quite fit right with his rotund stomach and shiny egg head. "In this class, we will learn about Science. Also we will learn about discipline and how if we don't abide by that then some people may have to go to detention." The laughter quieted down.

_"What a strict teacher,"_ Sana thought to herself.

Mr. Grapoya continued, "I will now assign you students seats. There will be four students at each table." Then he started rattling off the groups. "Table 1: Akira, Sai, Mihko, and Fupa…."

Sana drifted off and thought while the teacher was rattling off the names.

"Table 8: Sana, Akito, Aya, and Ran."

Sana jerked to reality,"_Oh there's my name." _

As she followed Aya to her table she thought,** "**_Oh my Gosh, I'm so glad Aya-chan is with me, but...where have I heard the name Akito before?" _

Still thinking hard, Sana arrived last at the table. Aya and Ran had already picked out their seats. Across from Aya, a tall dirty brown blond boy had staked out his seat leaving Sana with a chair to the right of him.

As Sana put her items down on the table, she greeted everybody sitting there with a bright, "Hey my name is Sana! And I like eating octopus!"

With his back still turned, the boy said in a strangely familiar voice, "No wonder you look so fat!"

Then Akito turned around with a smirk on his face. "Remember me?"

**To Be Continued….. **

* * *

><p><em>Hi. I'm Ponyiowa! I will write my thoughtsAuthor's Note in italics. I'm co-authors with KodochaFan55. She came up with the idea, and I helped shape it and beta it. We're a great team. :)_

**Hey. I'm KodochaFan55! I write my Author's Note in bold.I'm the co-author for the story. I come up with ideas while Ponyiowa checks if it's correct and adds her own mark to the story. We are great partners but yeah, we argue!**

**Hope **_you_** enjoy**_ our_** story **_for_** SanaXAkito:**_ High _**School **_Love_

_(Mixed means we both said it. Teehee. :P Plus, Sana, Akito, and the others may be a little OOC, but we tried to make them as much like the anime as we could-to fit the story of course. Also, I know the chapter is not that exciting right now, except for the end of course, but stick with us and you won't be sorry! :D) _

**(Yep! :P You'll love it!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

**Enjoy! :)**

**D**_i_**s**_c_**l**_a_**i**_m_**e**_r_**: **_W_**e **_d_**o**_n_**'**_t _**o**_w_**n **_K_**o**d_o_**c**_h_**a**_._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Surprise <strong>

** ***_Flashback to 3 years ago in 7th grade*_

_Sana skipped happily down the block while carrying a box of sushi, "Lalalala!" she sang in head. She was going to meet up with her boyfriend Akito at Central Park._

_As Sana came to Central Park,"Hi..." she started saying, then stopped dead._

_Her body immediately froze. _

_The box of sushi fell from her hands._

_Sana saw a slender pretty blonde girl that was thin-waisted and looked like a model. But Sana didn't care what the girl looked like-what she did care about was that the girl was kissing her boyfriend Akito!  
><em>

_Sana stood there with her mouth wide opened like a idiot. As people passed by, they gave her strange looks._

_As Akito noticed Sana's presence, he immediately broke away from the make-out session. _

_Noticing the lack of lip moving on the opposite side, the blonde girl stopped and smirked, "Oh, what do we have here?" _

_Sana recovered from her shock, and opened her mouth to shout, "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND, YOU WITCH?"_

_The girl said, "OH MY GOSH! Y..Y..OU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND?" while she stroked Akito's chest making his face turn beet red and his back stiffen._

_Akito took a step toward Sana. His voice was strained, almost pleading. " Sana, this is not what you think it is. Let me explain!" _

_Sana wasn't going to listen to his stupid explanation, "OH YA, THIS IS WHAT I THINK IT IS, YOU CHEATED ON ME! WE ARE THROUGH!" As she began to turn away, she picked up the sushi. "HERE, I EVEN GOT YOU SUSHI FOR A DATE PRESENT, YOU LOW-LIFE FISH!" She threw the box of sushi smack in his face. And with that she ran away with tears running down her cheeks._

_ *End of Flashback_*****

Sana's P.O.V.

But..but..but…Akito had moved away the very next day, and she hadn't had a chance to confront him about it. And now here he was, standing in front of her with that trademark smirk on his face. Anger began to build up inside her.

"Of course I remember YOU!" she yelled angrily at him. "YOU-" she stabbed a finger angrily at him-"cheated on me!"

Akito sighed. "I still haven't had a chance to explain all these years so-"

Sana shook her head around furiously making her orange-brown hair whip like a silky veil. "No, uh-uh. Not going to listen to you, Akito."

"Oh, so you won't even let me talk?"

"You're doing it right now."

"I told you, Sana, I'm trying to explain!" He threw his hands up in frustration.

Sana stuck her fingers in her ears and sang, "Lalalala!"

Mr. Grapoya was fruitlessly trying to get them to stop. "Students!" he yelled. "If you don't behave then I'll have to give you detention!"

No one was listening to him. All the other high schoolers were observing the fight in baited excitement.

Ran leaned over to Aya and asked, "Aya, are they always like this?"

"Well basically, yes," Aya replied quietly. "They were okay when they were dating, but then they broke up and haven't seen each other for three whole years." Quickly, she told him about what had happened. When she was done, Ran leaned back and nodded. "Oh, so now I get it. They hate each other."

"Since you will not listen," Mr. Grapoya's voice boomed over the chaos, "you now will get detention. Congratulations." Sana and Akito stopped shouting and looked at Mr. Grapoya questioningly. Mr. Grapoya handed each of them a slip. "Detention on Friday. Meet me in this room straight after school."

"But Grapoya-sensei-" Sana started to say._ How could she get a detention? She was supposed to be a good student!_

Mr. Grapoya stopped her. "No buts." he said sternly. Then he turned around and waddled back to his desk, looking very much like a fat penguin who had just gulped down a bucketful of fish. "Now class, let's get started about science."

The murmurs of excitement quieted down and they sat at attention. Sana and Akito sat down gingerly, glaring at each other all the while. Mr. Grapoya lectured them about the metaphysics of alchemy, and didn't seem to care if people whispered in his class. Before long there were multiple conversations being held all around the room, while Mr. Grapoya droned on, oblivious. Sana was trying to listen though, and you could tell that she was slightly irritated by the incessant talking by the small twitching of her left eyebrow.

"Hey, Sana?"

"What?" she snapped at the dark brown haired boy sitting in front of her.

"Oh, sorry," he said, raising his hands and beginning to turn away from her.

Sana quickly stopped him. _He seems interesting enough. I'd like to get to know him better, _she though. "No, it's okay," she reassured him. "I was just grumpy about how so many people were talking when we're supposed to be learning about alchemy."

"Well, technically, we're doing the same thing," the boy-Ran-said, making Sana laugh.

"Anyway," Ran said, looking a bit uncomfortable, "that's your boyfriend?" He indicated Akito with a sharp turn of his head.

"Ex," Sana corrected, with a glowering look on her face.

"Oh. So, I heard from your friend Aya of your breakup story."

"Yeah, pretty horrible is it?"

Ran nodded with a serious look on his handsome face. "I don't like boys who cheat on their girlfriends."

Sana sighed. "At least one boy can sympathize."

Ran laughed. "Uh, thanks?"

Then they began to have a real conversation, completely ignoring the fact that they were _now_ being disrespectful to the teacher too.

Akito's P.O.V.

The sound of Sana's gentle laughing reached his ears. He was glowering inside. Just when he finally moved back to Japan and could see Sana again and try to explain to her, _that guy_ just had to show up. "_I'll explain to you, I promise,' _he thought to Sana.

"Hey, Akito, right? I'm Sayaki, I just want to let you know that i feel bad that you get in detention." A black haired girl sitting to his left at Table 7 leaned over to whisper to him.

"Um, sure, thanks," Akito replied staring at the girl. "_What a nice girl, pretty too," h_e wondered.

"No problem, I don't mean to be rude, but i can't believe that Sana girl was your girlfriend! She was so mean to you, it's her fault that you got detention!"

"No, it was no-"Akito started to explain but Sayaki was just ranting on and on. "_I'll just listen," _he decided.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! This is Ponyiowa. What do you guys think? R&amp;R, please! :D<em>

**Hey this is KodochaFan55! I really hope you guys like chapter 2, we worked hard on it! It's going to be really epic! Please R&R on Chapter 1 and 2! Chapter 3 will be out in no time! :)**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

Chapter 3: Jealousy

Sana's P.O.V

Sana walked into Art. "_Wait, Akito's in my class?"_

Akito's P.O.V

As Akito sat down in one of the art seats he saw Sana. "_Sana's in my class?"_

Sana's P.O.V

Sana sat down next to Ran in English."Hey,you're in my class again! We're lucky!" Sana said cheerfully.

Then Sana looked to her left, and then she saw Akito was talking to Sayaki.

Akito's P.O.V

Akito walked into English Class,looking around he saw Sayaki waving at him.

Akito went over and sat down next to her.

"Isn't it great that you are in my class again?" Sayaki asked cheerfully.

"Uh, ya..." Akito said uncomfortably, stretching out the "Ya" since he really didn't like her hitting on him. He looked around the classroom to find something to distract him from talking to Sayaki, who was chatting happily a mile a minute, not even noticing that he wasn't paying attention.

His gaze landed on Sana, who was talking to Ran. He thought he saw her glance at him quickly, but he dismissed it. It seemed that Sana and-grr-Ran were in his class _again._

Sana's P.O.V. 

Sana sauntered into Social Studies class with Ran trotting beside her, and began to look for a seat, but something stopped her in her tracks. "AHHHHHHHH,WHY HIM AGAIN! THIS IS THE WORST!"

"Um,what's wrong?" Ran asked, putting a comforting arm around Sana.

Sana blushed.

Akito's P.O.V.

Akito was filled with jealousy as he saw Ran and Sana together.

"Aki! Come here!" called Sayaki." _This girl again?" _thought Akito as he went over.

Sayaki caught Akito glancing at Sana, she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

_'"_Hey!"

"Uh, hi?" Akito gingerly released himself from Sayaki. _What the heck? This girl barely knew him, yet she was acting as if they were in a relationship!_

Sana's P.O.V.

Sana stomped down the hall, an angry expression on her face. Mimi and Aya hurried after her, half walking, half running to keep up. "Wait up!" Finally they got her to slow down close to the cafeteria.

"Sana," said Mimi, "I know that you're mad about how _he _is in your every class except for homeroom, but it's okay! Just ignore him."

"How-how-how can I ignore him when he's making a big fuss with that Sayaki girl of his?" Sana fumed.

"It's okay," Aya said. "Maybe it's just that…you're jealous?"she suggested timidly.

"Absolutely no with a capital 'N'!" Sana said. _Hmm, maybe I'm being a bit mean to my friends. _She turned around to face Aya and Mimi. "Sorry guys," she apologized. "I just..I just..he makes me so mad!"

"Who makes you mad?" asked a boy voice from behind her. Sana turned to face the person. "Oh, hi Ran!" He raised a hand in greeting.

"It's just Akito," she explained. "Don't mind it."

"Ahh," Ran nodded. Then he looked at Mimi who was standing beside Sana and Aya. "Would you mind introducing me to your friend?" he asked Sana.

"Okay, you know Aya," Sana said. "Anyway this other girl is my friend Mimi."

"Nice to meet you," Ran said politely, extending a hand to shake.

Aya stepped forward, and took his hand, giving it one small shake before dropping it. "Hi," she answered.

Sana jumped in. "Okay, now that the introductions are over, let's go in! Ran, want to sit with us?"

"Okay, sure," Ran smiled. And they went into the cafeteria.

Akito's P.O.V.

Akito walked coldly down the hall toward the lunchroom. "What's with that expression of yours Akito?" asked Akito's best friend Tsuyoshi.

Akito ignored Tsuyoshi and kept walking."Aki!"yelled a familiar voice.

Then he jerked his head, beside him was Sayaki. "Who's the girl?" Tsuyoshi whispered.

"Hey, I'm Sayaki Ichiya, it's a pleasure to meet a friend of Akito's."

"Hey, I'm Tsuyoshi."

As they got in the cafeteria, Akito noticed Sana, his body stiffened. Tsuyoshi stared at Akito, he knew the reason now.


	4. Chapter 4: Tensions Rise

Chapter 4: Tensions Rise

_We're sorry for not updating long. :( But now there's a new chapter! Also, you may notice some changes in past chapters as we switched Mimi's place with Aya and stuff. Also right now it's messed up because there was a mistake in replacing a chapter so...yeah. Just bear with us a little longer._

**It takes us time to upload. I hope you like it. Now onto the story! :D**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tsuyoshi's P.O.V.<p>

"Tsuyoshi-san!" Tsuyoshi's cute girlfriend Aya called to him across the cafeteria. She obviously didn't care what other people thought. Tsuyoshi risked a quick glance at Akito, whose body was still stiffened. Yet, how he could avoid his girlfriend, who he hadn't seen all day?

Silently sending an apology to Akito, he said brightly, "Oh, Akito-san, there's Aya-chan! Come on, let's go!" He tried to pull Akito toward Aya's table. For a miniscule second, Akito hesitated and didn't move, but then he came. Sayaki followed after them like a puppy dog. As they got closer, Tsuyoshi got a better look at the people sitting with Aya at the table: Sana, their other friend Mimi, and a new person—a boy with messy dark hair.

Like a robot, Akito took his place at the table and stared at his food tray: congealed chicken noodle soup with a dry dinner roll and disgusting looking mashed potatoes. He'd really made a mistake of buying lunch today. Tsuyoshi and Sayaki also sat at empty seats. Mimi and Sana, who had been having a heated discussion about something right before Akito came, stopped. The dark haired boy took the hint and dropped silent too. Sayaki glared at Mimi and Sana, who she had immediately seemed to know had no boyfriend and so was competition for Akito. They glared right back.

Aya and Tsuyoshi exchanged a glance, silently agreeing, "We need to break the ice." And indeed it seemed that there was a thick layer of ice over the group. No one said anything. It seemed like Akito and Sayaki really hadn't gotten a friendly reception. First they introduced everybody to each other, but "everybody" just nodded: a silent, sullen nod. So then Tsuyoshi and Aya began talking avidly to add some noise to the silence. "So, do you like your teachers?"

"They're so-so," said Tsuyoshi. "It's the first day, so we don't really get to know them that well yet. Have you had Mrs. Ayaso so far?"

"Oh, yes!" said Aya, a little too brightly. "Hey Sana-chan, what did you think about her?"

Sana broke off her glare with Sayaki and said with a thoughtful expression on her face, "I guess she's alright. But she seemed to give out a lot of homework for the first day."

"You had her too so far, Akito-san," Tsuyoshi said, trying to get him into the conversation.

Akito shrugged. "She is okay. All the teachers pretty much are." And then, none of them would speak except for Tsuyoshi and Aya. Even if they asked them questions, they would just nod, shake their head no, or shrug. _Oh, no,_ Tsuyoshi thought. _It was going to be a very loooong lunch._

* * *

><p>Sana's P.O.V.<p>

It was gym time. And _of_ course, _he_ was in Sana's class. Again. She had seen him enter the gym with Tsuyoshi, but there wasn't the black haired girl, named Sayaki, tagging along with them. She must be in another class. _Akito couldn't be in possibly every single class of mine, could he? Because if he was…._ Sana moaned just thinking of that thought. She had no need to be near that….that backstabbing cheater.

"Sana-chan? Are you ready?"

Sana looked up and smiled at Aya. She had nearly forgot, Aya was in her every class too. Ran was in quite a few of Sana's classes, too. She paused in the middle of tying her shoelace to think about him. He was a transfer student and he had moved from the countryside or something. Ran hadn't been that specific about it. He had seemed to taken a liking to her and they were already friends, too. He was nice, that was sure. And Ran was pretty good looking, too.

But if Ran really, _really_, as in love, liked her—well, it was only the first day! Sana dismissed the thought. And plus, after the…incident with that bastard with that dirty blond hair, she had promised herself that she wouldn't have a boyfriend anymore—because if you don't have one, then there's no heartbreak. _Yes, that's right,_ Sana told herself, as she got up and followed Aya out of the gym locker room.

* * *

><p>Akito's P.O.V.<p>

Akito leaned against the gym wall on the north side, searching the gym with his eyes for Sana. Tsuyoshi, for once out of his timid shell when not talking alone with his friends or girlfriend, was chatting animatedly with a boy in Tsuyoshi's homeroom about an explosion in Science class. It was something like that. Akito didn't really care. He was looking for Sana. Right there, there she was! She was coming out of the girl's locker room with that brunette, Aya. But before Akito could even uncross his legs and come out of his relaxed position to go over to Sana, a dark-brown haired boy jumped in front of Aya and Sana and began talking to them. The threesome made their way across the gym to the south side, directly across from Akito. None of them even made a glance his way.

Akito gritted his teeth in frustration. Today, besides lunch, every time he tried to talk to Sana, either her friends Mimi and Aya would be there or, worse, that brown haired boy would be with her. What was his name again? _Oh, Ran,_ he remembered. He seemed to now be friends with Sana. But what did he expect to accomplish with this? He was already popular a bit, but not the most popular like Akito or a little less than that like Tsuyoshi. Akito grinned inside as most of the boys headed toward them when they appeared from the locker room. _Or….. Ran could be looking to be Sana's new boyfriend. It was only the first day, but things like that could happen. Ran's feelings could even be true. And if they were,_ Akito thought, _Ran will get some competition. I didn't move back just to be hated by Sana._

* * *

><p>Sana's P.O.V.<p>

With Ran and Aya, Sana went to the south side of the gymnasium and stood talking with them. Gym hadn't started yet, but it was sure to soon. Aya and Ran kept up a steady banter, but Sana wasn't in the mood to talk, so she just gave a gesture with her hands, head, or shoulders when she was asked a question.

There was the sound of a whistle being blown, signifying the beginning of gym class. Mr. Extiso stalked out to the middle of the gym and blew once more into it. All of the students moved toward him.

"Sit down!" he barked. They did. "Okay, this is what you can expect of me: I won't spend a good chunk of the beginning of class talking and wasting time. Just remember—work hard in this class and you won't regret it!" He gave the students a steely glare. _He looks scary,_ Sana thought. "Now, we're going to be playing dodge ball. Sana, you will be the captain of one group. Akito, you'll be the other captain." Already students were vying for Akito's and Sana's attention. "Hey Akito, pick me first. I'll help you win."

"Pick me, Sana! I'm good!" Aya didn't say anything; she knew that she would be Sana's first choice as she was her best friend, including Mimi.

Mr. Extiso quieted them down. "Stop. I've already picked who will be on which team. Girls against boys. Get into your teams." Quickly, all the girls went to Sana and the boys to Akito. The girls' team would be on the south side and the boys' team would be on the north. The brightly colored squishy balls were lined up on the middle line in the center of the gym. Sana felt filled with energy. _We will totally going to win this game! _Once everyone was in their right places, Mr. Extiso lifted his whistle to his lips. "Ready?

* * *

><p><em>Again, we're sorry for the really, really late update (like a month! 0.o). :( But since KodochaFan55 actually just wants to read other fanfics other than write her own, but it's on her account and i haven't been able to get to her house, there wasn't any new chapters. And then when I was able to, we had no time cause we had to go to places and stuff. Anyway, the chapter is here so I hope you enjoyed it. :D<em>

**Yes, what she said: we are sorry. **_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5: Yet More Mystery

Chapter 5: Yet more mystery

Sana's P.O.V.

The whistle blew. "Go!"

Like rockets, everyone sprinted to the middle line to grab a ball.

"Remember, guys!" Sana shouted as she bent down to pick up a blue ball. "Be agile and _defeat _those boys!" She punctuated her pep talk with a sharp jab to the air with her left hand as her right hand shot the ball at a boy, hitting him in the arm and effectively placing him out of the game. "See? Like _that_!"

The game continued. Fast as lightning, balls shot into the air, some reaching their target, some not. However, half of the players, both male and female, were out. The game continued at a quick pace. Many students were hit in only a matter of seconds.

Now only Sana, a girl named Tracy, Akito, and Ran remained. Tracy hit Ran, but then Akito hit Tracy a few moments later, so both Tracy and Ran were out. Akito and Sana were left to face off. Each of them held a ball in their hands—Sana's was red, Akito's blue.

Slowly, Akito raised his ball and made to throw. Sana whipped hers through the air at him and leaped aside to not be hit by his oncoming ball. But there was none. It was still in his hand. He had only _pretended_ to throw.

Sana was taken aback. _What.…?_

Her red ball bounced a couple of centimeters after hitting its target, rolled, and stopped. At that moment, Akito raised his hands in defeat and all the girls erupted into cheers. Sana was still stunned, standing like a rock in the middle of the gym. Amidst all the commotion and girls crowding Sana for congratulations, Akito pushed past them, pausing only to whisper in her ear, "Well, looks like you won." Then he was gone.

* * *

><p><span>Sana's P.O.V.<span>

Sana walked home with Mami and Aya, deep in thought about what had happened. Aya was informing Mami of all the things she had missed out on, highlighting the dodge ball game as the epic event. "You should have seen Sana! She totally killed Akito!"

"Great job, Sana-chan!" Mami congratulated her.

Sana smiled. "Thanks, Mami-chan." Then she was back to thinking. What exactly _had _happened during the dodge ball game? She mentally rewound that gym period's events. _Mr. Extiso blowing his whistle…the dodge ball game starting…everyone falling out until it was only her and Akito…Akito getting ready to throw…Sana throwing her ball…..winning the game….and then the realization that Akito hadn't thrown at all, only pretended to._ Stop. So, why hadn't he thrown, yet pretended to? Both of them had had a fair shot of winning. This was all confusing; Sana did not understand.

_Oh well, whatever, it's_ _nothing big, _Sana thought. _And I did win, nevertheless, so ha!_ She decided to put it in the back of her mind for later.

"Bye, guys!" she said, as they got to the front porch of Sana's house.

"Bye!" chorused Mami and Aya.

* * *

><p><span>Akito's P.O.V.<span>

The next morning, Akito walked to school sleepily; he was tired as usual. He did not like waking up in the morning. Then something broke through his lethargy.

"Akito!" yelled a familiar voice.

_Great. Just great. A perfect addition to my morning,_ Akito thought. Sayaki caught up with Akito and tugged at his shirt sleeve.

"Aki, wait for me!" When Akito slowed down, mostly because he was practically dragging Sayaki by her iron-fist grip on his sleeve, she smiled and continued on, "By the way, that was a great game in gym yesterday! You could have won if wasn't for that idiotic Sana."

"Uh, thanks," Akito said. He really wasn't in the mood for talking to this girl (who seemed to be stalking him) and quickly thought up an excuse. "I forgot something at my house, you go on without me."

"No, I'll wait—" Sayaki started to say, but Akito was already turning to the left (they were at an intersection) and running off, shaking his sleeve out of Sayaki's grip in the process. The direction he was going wasn't the way back to his house, but it wasn't as if Sayaki needed to know where his house was to become his full-fledged stalker, or if he cared. He just wanted to get away from her.

Akito ran full pelt down the sidewalk, then quickly started to turn to the left again when there was another intersection. He wanted to have a full block between him and Sayaki before he started for school again. It wouldn't matter if there wasn't much time left until the first bell rang; he was a fast runner and could make up the pace.

However, he wasn't prepared for what happened next. He rounded the corner, and _SMACK_! He was now sitting on his butt, on the cold cement. Opening his eyes, he saw Sana. _Of course, _he groaned.

Akito got to his feet. "Oops, sorry," he said, holding up his hands in a manner of apology.

"YOU AGAIN!" Sana growled at him. She had remained standing on her feet when they'd crashed, but her books had gone flying everywhere out of her unzipped backpack. She began to pick them up, smacking his hand when he tried to help.

"Someone's cranky today," Akito smirked. "Fine, pick them up yourself." _Sayaki must have gone on to school now, _he judged, and began to turn away.

"Hold on a sec, why did you let me win yesterday?" Sana asked. She'd gotten all her books into her backpack now, and was standing with the pack halfway onto her shoulders, her feet spread apart in a defensive position.

Akito turned back to the girl. "Hmm," he said, pretending to think. "Maybe you actually got some talent and beat me? No…" A frown was pushing at Sana's mouth. "Maybe I was too slow? Nah, that's you." Sana was crossing her arms now, a scowl on her face. "Or, maybe…oh, I'm going to be late for school. Bye!"

He took off, running back the way he'd come, successfully avoiding her question. _Yes! _Just as he'd hoped, Sayaki wasn't there anymore. Akito slowed down to a jog, completing the last block to school. He slid into his homeroom seat five minutes before the bell, a grin on his face.

Back at the scene of their collision, Sana was glaring into the empty air. "Stupid _baka_," she growled, and began to trudge to school. She wasn't having a very good morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I know it's been months until Chapter 5. It's just that Ponyiowa and I have been pretty busy (well it's mostly me :P),Well, there's Chapter 5! Enjoy it! :D<br>**

_Yeah, three months! *sigh* What she actually means is that _SHE _was too busy to do it! She said she got bored, didn't want to write, yadda yadda yadda. :/ :/_ I_ had plenty of time. Anyways, review if you're still reading this! :)  
><em>

_H_**a**_p_**p**_y _**N**_e_**w **_Y_**e**_a_**r**_!_**!**_!_


End file.
